On the Beach With Ari Remake
by Armygirl0604
Summary: Fang breaks a rib when he and Ari fight. Book one.


I OWN NOTHING!

(On the beach after Ari kicked Fang's butt.)

(FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO'RE WONDERING (You probably aren't, but I don't care) THIS IS IN CHAPTER 118 OF THE ANGEL EXPERIMENT!!!!!!!)

Stumbling badly, my shoulder feeling like it was on fire, I made my way down the beach. Before I moved Fang, I felt his neck to see if it was broken. Then I carefully turned him over. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"Fang, you have to wake up," I whispered.

The others ran over. "He looks really bad," Gazzy said. "He should see a doctor."

As if we could take him to one.

Nothing seem broken…and then I barely brushed my hand against his ribs. Even though he was out cold he gasped. "Shoot," I murmured.

"What is it?" Nudge gasped. "Is he okay?"

"No. Broken ribs. Crap. Uh…Nudge, does anyone have medical tape in their backpack?"

"I do. It binds together bombs pretty well," Gazzy said. He went to his backpack and pulled out a roll. At the moment I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or worried. For the time being I decided to be relieved, but as soon as Fang was better I'd worry.

He handed it to me. "Thanks. Everyone scram. I don't want you in the way. Iggy, help me move him into the cave." Translation- Everyone go away because you know dang well that to patch up ribs he can't have his shirt on and that would embarrass him times ten. Iggy, help and then go away.

We moved Fang into the back of the cave and Iggy went to stay with the kids. I immediately unbuttoned Fang's shirt, thanking God he'd been wearing a short sleeved button down. Black, of course, but it was easy to get off of him so I could help him.

He woke up just as I was getting the medical tape. "Don't move," I said. "You broke some ribs."

He took a breath and stopped short in pain. I don't know if he even realized he didn't have a shirt on. "Just hold still." I took the roll of tape and wrapped it somewhat tightly around his waist and chest. "Fang, why'd you have to do that?" I murmured.

I didn't realize I'd said it out loud until he mumbled, "Had to save you."

"Fang…" I sighed. I finished with the tape and set it down. "Just live, okay? Live and be okay."

With no warning I leaned down and kissed his mouth, just like that.

"Ow," he said, touching his split lip, then he and I stared at each other in shock. Mortification heated my face. He cracked a weak grin/smirk combination. "Pretty worried weren't you?"

"If you die I'll never forgive you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said.

"Here," I helped him sit up and get back into his shirt. He seemed to realize he hadn't been wearing one and looked away from me. "I kicked everyone out before I taped you up."

For a brief second I saw relief flash across his face and then it was gone, replaced by badly hidden exhaustion. "Really tired," he mumbled.

"Wait a second." I grabbed a penlight from my backpack and said, "Try not to blink. I need to see if you have a concussion."

He held still while I shined the light in his eyes. He winced a little, but didn't say anything. He didn't have a concussion. "You're clear." I helped him lie back and he closed his eyes. I swear, within seconds that boy was asleep.

I left the cave and everyone rushed up. "He's fine now, but leave him alone. He needs to rest."

Everyone but Nudge nodded and went back to the ocean. She stood there a moment looking uncomfortable, then burst out, "Is he really okay?"

"He'll be fine Nudge. Why?"

"I'm scared. He wasn't waking up and he was bleeding…and broken ribs are really bad and can kill you if they puncture something vital…and…and…" she shook her head.

"He woke up for a little while. He doesn't have a concussion and I told him to take it easy because of his broken bones. He's only resting."

"But…"

I sighed. "Okay," I said. "If you're _really, really, really_ quiet you can go sit by him. But NO talking! If he wakes up make sure he drinks some water."

"Okay!" she raced in and promptly took a seat beside where he was lying down.

While she was with him I went to town and bought food. No one noticed me, luckily. When I got back Fang was awake and Nudge was talking quietly to him. I paused near the mouth of the cave, but out of sight, to make sure she wasn't yakking his ear off. I realized she was telling some sort of story and peeked around the edge of the cave. Fang looked like he was trying not to laugh at her story. I smirked at him. He glared. Nudge stopped talking and looked up.

"I was just telling a story about all of us."

"We're sharing memories," he said. "This one happens to be about when Iggy blew up that cave."

I nodded and went into the cave to help him sit up so he could eat something. He winced a little, but, again, didn't complain. "Try not to do anything that stupid again," I whispered.

"I'm glad I did," he whispered back. "I'm glad Ari didn't kill you."

"You almost died though."

"I was glad to have taken your place. He will _not_ hurt you while I'm around."

"Calm down. No one's hurting anyone."

He nodded. Nudge wasn't looking, so I leaned down and kissed him again. "Love you," and I walked away.

Just like that.


End file.
